


Shine

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Half Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Combeferre can't take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Writuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 4: Radiance

Courfeyrac beamed as he laughed – there was no other word for it. There was no light coming from beneath his skin, and with his riotous black curls and round belly, he looked the least like a stained-glass angel. And, yet, there was no denying his radiance. Combeferre was in love.


End file.
